


Puberty Problems

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: After a full-body collision, Harry notices that his best friend has now grown into a beautiful young lady. Instead of focusing on the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he plagues himself on whether or not he'll tell Hermione Granger that he realized he fancied her. Goblet of Fire AU.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	Puberty Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Ghostly Minion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Ghostly+Minion).



**PUBERTY PROBLEMS**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Harry Potter is bored to death in the Hogwarts library. They've been in here for hours and his study buddy is showing no sign of stopping.

As the youngest and the only reluctant participant of the Tri-Wizard Tournament (not that everyone else believed this fact), his best friend and lone supporter, the muggleborn prodigy, Hermione Granger, has been feeding him with so many spells, potions, and relevant information she believes would help him survive this blasted show of magical and academic prowess. While he appreciated Hermione's help very much, he just cannot be as enthusiastic about studying and research as her. If only he had her smarts, or he's not the bloody _Boy Who Lived,_ he'd just be content to just sit in the library and watch her study.

Sigh. This is another problem of his. In as much as he seriously needs to set his priorities straight – preparing for the tournament – he'd much rather spend his time staring at Hermione Granger. There's just something so adorable about the way she bites her bottom lip while twirling a long curly ringlet of her bushy hair that makes it so fascinating to watch.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his reverie as his cheeks heated up. _Did she notice that I was staring at her like some lovesick puppy?_ He mentally panicked as his palms started to sweat while his heart raced.

"Er, yes. I'm fine, Hermione," he muttered after clearing his throat. He ran a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"If you're sure," her eyebrows furrowed as she watched him for a few seconds before she refocused on her work.

Deciding to look for another book to read since the one he's feigning interest in is just too boring, he glanced on the stack of books on his right side of the table. Perusing the titles on the spine, he saw something that tickled his curiosity.

 _Magicae Confirmate Corda Vestra_ , his eyes zoomed in on the title. Giving it a chance, he carefully removed the third book on the stack of five. Despite his efforts to make as little noise as possible, Hermione glanced at him with a curious look.

"Strengthening your magic," she translated the title of his choice and she smiled.

"Excellent choice, Harry! Maybe you could find some sort of exercise or technique to help you out," her eyes that were the color of molten chocolates sparkled in excitement and once again, he was mesmerized. He's absolutely certain that there's a goofy look on his face as he felt himself getting lost in the dazzling combo of her eyes and her smile that's now bloody perfect since he noticed that she did something to her teeth after Malfoy's _Densaugeo_ spell.

"Harry? Are you sure you're alright?" Her voiced laced with worry.

"Er, yes, just a little chilly is all," he said as he looked down on his new reading selection just so he could hide his blushing cheeks.

"Oh, I see… Well, let's carry on reading then. Dinner will be served at the Great Hall in two and a half hours," she said before she continued her work.

Opening the book, he skimmed the table of contents and his jaw dropped when he saw an entire chapter dedicated to expounding on the effects of undergoing puberty stage on a person's magical abilities. Feeling curious, he decided to read on the topic. Since he's muggle-raised, he knew about puberty and its effect on the human body from his science classes. So, he wants to know how the rather backward wizarding community discusses puberty.

" _Puberty is the process of physical changes through which a child's body matures into an adult body capable of sexual reproduction. It is initiated by hormonal signals from the brain to the gonads: the ovaries in a girl, the testes in a boy,"_ he read. Well at least on the basics, the two worlds have a relatively similar explanation.

As he read more and saw pictures of how magic develops in this age group, he saw a picture of a teenage witch. There's an explanation about how a lactating mother's breast milk helps strengthen a newborn's magical abilities hence, purebloods insist on breastfeeding. Realizing that a girl's chest area develops during puberty, his eyes glanced on Hermione and he blushed. _Merlin! I should not be thinking about her chest… I hate puberty,_ unaware of his actions, he actually managed to slam his palms on the wooden table.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him.

"Er, I'm not feeling well, 'Mione. I, er, I should go," he blushed.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No!" He exclaimed and her eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, no. You can stay here, I'll be fine." He added.

"If you're certain…"

"Yes! I'll meet you at the Great Hall for dinner," he tried his best to smile but since his thoughts about her and puberty are on overdrive, the smile he gave her looked like an awkward grimace.

"I'm worried about you... You're acting really weird these past few days," she mused.

"I'm fine, Hermione. It's just the stress of the tournament," he lied.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll get through this," she gently squeezed his hand and he felt dizzy. Ever since their fateful full-body collision last week, he finally noticed his best friend in a way that he's never done before.

"Thank you... Er, so, I'll just – " he gestured to the main door of the library and she nodded.

"Bye, Harry. I'll see you later," she smiled before she rolled her eyes in annoyance since her wild curly hair covered parts of her face. Because of that, she removed the hair tie from her wrist. His eyes zoomed in on her developing chest since she unconsciously pushed them out while tying her hair in a messy bun. He gulped; _I need to get out of here..._

"Oh, you're still there," Hermione said after fixing her hair.

"Er, right... So – uh, well, bye Hermione," he waved before he nearly ran away from her.

_I hate teenage hormones… Get more powerful, my arse. That bloody book is wrong! I can't feel any significant change in my magic… All that's changed is now I get tongue-tied around Hermione after I realized I sort of fancy her or something… I bloody hate puberty!_ He mentally cursed himself as he walked out of the library. If he continued acting like this, Hermione would surely catch on and then she'll stop being his friend.

"Why did I have to bump into her last week," he muttered angrily. If he did not bump into her along the corridors, he'd remain oblivious to the sweet innocent charms of Hermione Jean Granger. As he continued to pace along the same corridor, his mind brought him back to the memory of how he realized that Cho Chang may not be his only crush at Hogwarts…

_He's fed up with all the hate, stares, and murmurs that he's been getting ever since his name mysteriously came out of the Goblet of Fire. Ron doesn't believe him, hell, the only student who seemed to remain faithful to him is Hermione. It's like she's the only person at Hogwarts who never doubted his words._

_Hagrid already helped him by sneakily telling him about the dragon and he's just so nervous about that. Because really! Who in their right mind would organize an event that would have teenagers battle a fully grown fire-breathing monster just for the sake of sport?_

" _Oomph!" Since he's not looking at where he's going, he winced in pain when he found himself lying on the floor with a warm feminine body pressed against him. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that it was his best friend, Hermione, lying on top of him._

" _Oh my gosh! Harry! I'm so sorry," her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated as she fussed about to make sure that he's alright. Since their faces were so close to each other, he noticed that there were flecks of gold in her chocolate brown eyes. 'Wow', he thought._

" _Ouch," she groaned in pain when she moved away from him. Her right hand massaging the back of her neck. He immediately stood up from his awkward position on the floor and looked at her with worry in his eyes._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _I think I am... But my neck just kinda hurts a little," she shrugged._

" _Come on! Let's go to Madam Pomfrey. You should get that checked," he said. It's a good thing that they're the only two people in the corridor since it would have been awkward if other people saw them. Not to mention the jokes they'll be subjected to._

" _I'll kill Ginny later," she huffed as she continued to massage the back of her neck as they walked towards the hospital wing. His eyes glanced on her clothes and he now understood why he felt feminine curves pressed against him just a few minutes ago. He blushed at the thought. This is his best friend for Merlin's sake! So he shouldn't be thinking about her like that._

" _Where are you going anyway? Why are you running?" He asked after taking his eyes away from her fitted top and blue jeans that are hidden under an elegant tan coat._

" _Ginny. My mum sent these new clothes for me and she thought that it's my dress robes. Anyway, she wanted to see my robes while I was trying these on and when I said no, she took my diary, ran away with it, and threatened she'd – "_

" _You have a diary? And what dress robes?" He was confused._

" _Never mind," she just rolled her eyes as she continued to walk. Since she's clearly annoyed with the youngest Weasley, it's best to just keep quiet. It would be hazardous for his health if she turned her wrath on him. As they continued to walk, he quietly observed her and he saw the positive changes in his best friend. Her curly honey-brown hair is not as bushy as he remembered. She's much taller now, compared to the skinny little girl he first met on the train. Hermione Granger has now grown up into a beautiful young lady and his heart raced at the thought._

_As they reached the hospital wing, he opened the door for her and she grinned. After she entered, he closed the door and Madam Pomfrey greeted them._

" _You again, Potter? What is it this time?" The school nurse sighed._

" _It's actually me, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione gave him an amused glance._

" _Oh, I see… Well, what's the matter, Ms. Granger?"_

" _I bumped into Harry since I wasn't looking at where I was going. Anyway, my neck hurts," she blushed._

" _Okay. On the hospital bed and coat off," Madam Pomfrey commanded. Hermione followed her command and Harry watched as she shed off her coat and pushed her hair to the side. He noticed thin curly hairs on her nape and his fingers itched to touch them._

' _What the hell is wrong with me?', he mentally chastised himself._

" _Mr. Potter why are you still here?" Madam Pomfrey's address startled him._

" _Er, right. I'll just go. Well, uh, later Hermione," he muttered as he turned to leave. The last thing he saw is Hermione's porcelain skin as she slightly lowered the hem of her blouse so that the school nurse could apply a pain-relief salve on her neck._

"Woah! Woah! Slow down, tiger!" The gruff masculine voice and the rough hands on his shoulders halted him in his step while bringing his mind back to the present.

"Er sorry, Professor," he said as his eyes zoomed in on the wooden leg and cane. It's clearly Professor Moody since no one else in the entire castle has that sort of leg.

"Walk with me, Potter," Professor Moody ever the vigilant one, glanced around to make sure they're alone, before beckoning him to follow. When they passed by a classroom door, the old auror checked if it was empty before entering it. With a shrug, he merely followed and waited for whatever it is that the professor wanted to say in private.

"So, the first task has something to do with dragons, do you know?" Moody said after taking another sip from his flask. He looked away as the old auror did the whole weird tongue thing he does which honestly gives him the creeps.

"Yes, sir. I already know," he admitted.

"Good. So, what are your plans for your dragon?"

"I honestly don't know, sir."

"Well, what are you good at?"

"I'm not sure, but well, it's – er… Hermione always helps me out – "

"Ah, you and Granger," there was some sort of sinister glint in Moody's eyes that he didn't like.

"Er, no! She's my best friend," he denied but he knows his cheeks were flushed.

"Maybe you should ask for her help… Anyway, I saw you fly, why don't you do something like that," Moody advised.

"That's a good idea, sir," he absentmindedly remarked because deep inside, he can't believe that he confessed to Moody about how he's so dependent on Hermione for most things. _Am I really that clueless without her? Yeah, I most certainly am…_

"Well run along now, Potter," Moody clapped him on the back. With a quick nod, he left the old auror in that scruffy unused classroom.

_This is just so awkward… Why do people have to go through puberty? Everything is just all dandy until I realized that I fancied Hermione. Merlin! This is worse than that whole Cho thing… At least with Cho, I don't know her, so it's not that bad! But Hermione! Merlin! If she doesn't like me and she'd stop being friends with me, I don't know what I'd do…_

"Think Potter… What are you gonna do now?" He muttered to himself as he paced to Merlin knows where. There was a combination of a determined yet frightened look on his face that the students who passed by him were giving him an odd look. Not that he noticed because he's too focused on his dilemma about this newly discovered crush for his female best friend.

"Do I tell her… or do I keep quiet," his face almost hit a door and when he snapped out of it, he realized that he's back in the library again. Deciding to just be a Gryffindor about it, he took a deep calming breath before he pushed the heavy door so he could enter. _Whatever happens, at least I'm brave enough to come clean about my feelings,_ he thought.

"You got this, Potter… Just be cool, calm, and honest," he mouthed to himself as he walked towards Hermione's special corner of the Hogwarts library. When he reached the alley that led straight to the object of his affections, he could feel his palms start to get sweaty while he could feel his stomach churning and he's truly afraid that he's going to barf because of butterflies.

With slightly shaking knees, he paced towards Hermione's table. The sight of her reading a thick tome while twirling a curly ringlet of her brown hair is just so familiar yet his reactions to the sight are so alien which makes him even more nervous. Sensing his presence, she looked up at him. She must have noticed his distress since her face contorted with worry.

"Harry – "

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," he said with a determined voice that he didn't even notice that he's almost screaming his words.

"Shhh!" She admonished.

"Sorry, er, can I sit?" His confidence started to wane but since he's already here, he might as well face the fear of rejection. _Maybe she'll pity me and she'll promise to stay friends… That's better than nothing, right?_

"Of course, Harry," she smiled brightly.

"Hermione, I need you to listen to me, okay? No interruptions. Please just let me finish before you react. Alright?" He said as soon as he sat on the bench across from her. Seeing that he's so serious about this, she only gave him an encouraging nod and a friendly smile.

"Hermione, I like you… No! That's not it… Er, I fancy you. There! That's it! I fancy you, I know that it's awkward and you might not want to be my friend anymore – " He stopped blabbering when she reached out to hold his hand. The smooth skin of her palms made him slightly shiver in anxiety. He looked up at her with a shy smile.

"I fancy you too, Harry," she whispered.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, I fancy you too Harry Potter!" Her voice is more audible this time around.

"Re – really? You're not just saying that?" He was mentally jumping up and down but he just wanted to make sure their feelings are aligned since things usually don't turn out well for him in most cases.

"Yes! I am sure," her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"So – er, I like you… and you like me," he summarized by pointing his fingers to the both of them. She giggled as she nodded eagerly. When his brain finally understood that she reciprocated his feelings, he had a huge grin on his face.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaimed with joy.

"So…" She raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

"Er, am I to do something?" He was confused. _What else should I do?_

"Don't you have something to ask me?" She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Er, I don't really – "

"So, what are we now? Best friends who fancy each other or…" she hinted.

Finally understanding what she's hinting at, he gently took hold of her hands. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to," she smiled shyly.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air and she giggled. He's about to stand up from his seat just so he could hug her but then, they were interrupted by a very pissed Madam Pince.

"If you kids want to keep on playing and giggling like naughty monkeys, then you best get out of my library!" The stern librarian hissed.

"Sorry, Madam Pince," they chorused. With a huff, Madam Pince walked away and when he looked at his, _wow_ , his girlfriend, their eyes met which resulted in covering both of their mouths to muffle their laughter.

"We should just go somewhere," Hermione said after her chuckles died down.

"Okay," he agreed with a big grin. He helped her clear up her table by piling the books she won't be taking out of the library. After she placed her things in her bag, he took it from her shoulder so he could carry it for her.

"So, girlfriend, where do you want to go?" He cheekily extended a hand to Hermione.

"Why don't we take a walk around the Black Lake," she suggested as she accepted his hand with a bright smile.

"Good idea," he said as he intertwined their fingers.

"And Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"You need a better endearment than 'girlfriend'," she teased.

"What about 'cupcake'?" He joked as he playfully leaned in.

"If you call me that, I'll break up with you," she snorted.

"Harsh," he pouted.

"Let's just go, Potter," she tugged on his hand as they walked out of the library. _I can't believe Hermione Granger is my girlfriend now,_ he grinned like an idiot as he followed her lead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to The Ghostly Minion as a Christmas Gift. Thanks for your prompt entry. I have another reader who's been asking me to write a Harmony Yule Ball AU but I just never found the right inspiration. Viola, your prompt came in and I'm like, totally! I can work with this one. Happy Christmas, mate! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories (the ones you've read and reviewed that is).
> 
> This is also written for The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. Specifically, Task # 2 – Write about someone summoning the courage to talk to their crush, under the Poetry Studies: Rudy Francisco tasks list.
> 
> Word Count: 3,251
> 
> This is my first fic response to the winners of my mini Christmas fic fest. There are two more Yule fluff stories for the other two winners. Also, I'll be releasing two Christmas one-shots as part of the advent collections for fan groups. And finally, I have a Secret Santa fic to write (my first non-Harmony story since it will be Neville/Luna centric). What can I say? I love Christmas!
> 
> I'm looking forward to your feedback, faves, and follows on this one. Cheerio!


End file.
